What are Best (Boy) Friends for?
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Douchebag is pushed to his limit on the night that Butters shows up at his house beaten up by his parents. If the universe is so hell bent on giving his best friend such a shitty hand, then from now on it will have to go through him to get to Butters. Plus if he could get the blonde to return his feelings that wouldn't be so bad too. Paring (Douchebag/Butters)


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

**AN: After watching a let's play of Stick of Truth this popped into my head, and it finally dawned on me that for South Park at least my OTP is Douchebag/Butters. So to honor this revelation I am finally writing a story where the two officially get together. I hope you enjoy it.**

**What are Best (Boy) Friends for?**

Douchebag was aimlessly flipping through T.V channels as a storm raged outside. His mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The woman was happily humming a tune to herself as she chopped some carrots. Ever since the woman had kicked out her dead beat for a husband she and Douchebag were generally happier. As the dinner table was being set a soft by frantic knocking was heard at the front door.

"Can you answer the door sweetie?" His mother asked

Silently the boy opened the door and gasped at the scene of Butters. The poor boy' s clothes soaked through ,torn, and he had scratches and bruises, covering his face as well as blood dripping from a cut on his lip. But despite that he still had a large smile on his face.

"Hey best buddy." Butters said before he collapsed into Douchebag's arms.

Quickly Douchebag lifted Butters and ran to the couch and placed Butters down on it. His mom entered the room a second later and let out a gasp. The woman quickly sprang into action and opened up a First Aid Kit and went to work.

An hour later a much better looking Butters woke up on the couch and turned to see his best friend Douchebag and his best friend mothers looking at him in concern.

"I made it?" The blonde asked groggily

"Yes sweetie your safe here. Now can you tell us what happened?" Douchebag's mother asked him

Butters took a few shaking breaths, "Everything was okay until Dad said something. Then they both started arguing. I tried to leave but they noticed, and then they both attacked me. I knew I needed to get out of there, but everything is a blur after that." The boy finished with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

As the tears fell the blonde was engulfed in a hug by Douchebag's mom that he eagerly returned. Meanwhile neither saw that the table in the room had a small crack in from where Douchebag had slammed his fist into it.

The next of the evening went must more pleasantly. The three ate dinner together and afterwards had ice cream for dessert. Not too soon after it was bedtime for the two boys and they were sent up to Douchebag's room. They both changed into matching pairs of PJ's and Douchebag slid into his bed. Butters simply stood there for a few minutes until his friend rolled his eyes. Douchebag got up and gently dragged Butters onto his bed and tucked him in before getting back into the bed himself and draping his arms around his best friend before he fell asleep. For the first time that night Butters smiled as he felt complexly safe in his best friend's arms.

The nest morning as the three ate breakfast Douchebag's mother informed the boys that she would be heading to Butter's house and she wondered if there was anything that the blonde wanted to make sure that she grabbed. Butters simply shook his head. The boy had everything he needed in his Chaos Lair. With a kiss on the cheek the two boys were sent off to school.

In a town as small as South Park word travels fast, so neither of the boys was surprised that whispers followed them as they entered the school. But Butter simply tightened his grip on Douchebag's hand as they hurried to their lockers. Then Cartman showed up.

"Butters I knew everyone at school hated you, but your own parent's well you really must suck huh?" The fat boy chuckled as own stupid joke.

Douchebag balled his hands into fists, before he took a deep breath and dropped his back pack to the ground with a thud. Unzipping the bag he grabbed his heaviest book which happened to be his English book, and in one motion smacked Cartman in the face with it.

The boy's nose exploded into a bloody fountain on impact with the book as he landed on the floor with a thud, but that was only the beginning as Douchebag crawled on top of Eric and hit him over and over again with the English book. After the fat boy's face was nearly a bloody paste the friend of Butters tossed the book to the side and grabbed Cartman by his jacket and kicked open the door of the boy's bathroom. As he entered the stall Douchebag grew a wicked grin as he noticed that a boy neglected to flush a dump. He lifted Eric and shoved his face right into the piece of fetal matter and rubbed the fat boys head around to make sure his face was completely shit covered. Then just for fun he gave Eric half a dozen swirlies.

Douchebag grabbed Cartman by the back of his hair and threw him against the stall wall as the fat boy slid to the ground. But under the shit and blood covered face he was beyond pissed. As Douchebag to leave he spoke.

"New Kid I'm going to get you back so hard for this."

Douchebag stopped and turned around and loomed over the boy. "Just try Fatass."

The two stared each other down for a few moments until Cartman let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. As Douchebag left the bathroom not one child said a word as he grabbed Butters by the arm and the two made there way to gym class. It was safe to say during the class everyone gave Douchebag and Butters a wide berth. But it was when they were in the locker room that things took a turn. As the two finished getting dressed Douchebag turned around and saw Butter's bare back and licked his lips, as he felt the butter flies in his stomach. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Butters had begun speaking. But that didn't help as he was forced to watch the blonde's lips. Finally something snapped in the boy's mind and he slammed his lips into Butter's.

To say the Blonde Boy was surprised that his best friend was kissing him would be an understatement, but that didn't matter because he liked the way Douchebag lips' felt against his. He felt the happiness, the safely, and most importantly the love his best friend felt for him in the kiss In fact Butter returned the kiss with equal passion and soon the two had to break apart in order to breath. During the kiss both boys had wrapped their arms around each other and neither was willing to let go.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" Butters asked

Douchebag answered with a smirk and another kiss as the two left the gym holding hands.

**Thanks for reading. If have an questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories. Until next time thanks for the support. **


End file.
